Decline of Light - Chapter 2
[[Video:Into the West - Lord of the Rings in Concert - Sibeal Hill|thumb|300px|right|Into the West.]] Anzai's POV ' I packed my bags and started on the road to the capital of the Republic, the city of Telbaros in the central country of the Republic, Luacia. All outer-Republic journeys had to be approved by the President. It would be a two week journey to Telbaros by horse and I needed the energy to get to there. A few hours into the journey, I saw a knight in black armor. He rode a black horse and he held a lance aloft in his hand. His tattered and shredded black cape whipped around in the morning breeze. As he neared me, the air quickly became cold and everything seemed as if it was shrouded in a faint mist. As the sky darkened, he turned his head towards me and said in a faint and ominous voice: "You are Fate's hero I hear. Your ''friend is enjoying imprisonment right now. I have come hither to give thee a message. Turn yourself over and swear allegiance to the Master or die with all of the hope of the Republic, which lies on you. Don't worry, your friend too will suffer. She is going through painful torture as we speak." "I won't give in to evil!﻿" "She will die if you do not join." The knight dismounted (as did I) and when his feet landed on the ground, it cracked before him. The knight's helmet turned towards me and he said, "Fool." He raised his huge octangal shield and lowered his lance at me. I summoned Hero's Blade and said its name. He quickly charged at me and stabbed. I side-stepped and then slashed his arm. He roared and swung his lance, the rear end of it knocking me back to the ground. He laughed menacingly and then turned around. He mounted his horse and said, "I don't have time to play with you. And by the way. Your skills with the destinysword are pathetic. Fate made a wrong decision in making you her hero." As he rode away, I thought with anger and determination, "NO!!! He's wrong!!! I will find Akira no matter the cost!!!!!" I felt my rage build and all of a sudden a ball of gold energy built in my hand, getting bigger every second. Then I raised my hand and made a pushing motion with my arm. The ball of light sped at the knight and then it hit him in the back. He growled and turned his head towards me. Then he spun his lance and dark energy gathered in front of the horse until it made a portal. He and the horse went through it and then it disappeared. I clenched my teeth together and then felt as the destinysword disappeared from my hand. I mounted my horse and then continued riding. I shuddered at the thought that I had just met one of the 12, who were 12 dark knights and now servants to the evil Lord Diabolos. Suddenly I grabbed my head as a vision of Akira whirled swiftly into my head. I watched as she was tortured and her screams suddenly pierced my heart, filling me with sadness. I snapped back into reality and gasped as her tortured faintly echoed until there was no more. I stared at my horse's mane in sorrow and then I looked up, determined that I wouldn't fail Akira. I gripped the reins and told my horse to go full speed. '''Dark Knight III's POV I kept my face blank as I kneeled in front of the Master. I spoke in a slow voice, "He is not as weak as you predicted master." "Never-the-less, he will prove a weak opponent. Leave me now and tell our armies to abandon this place, I must prepare and train for battle alone." "Yes, master." As I headed out of the throne room to gather the armies of Shadows, I wondered what would happen once the land of Kotara was conquered. Two weeks later Anzai's POV Two weeks later, my horse trotted on the cobbled stone pavement of Telbaros, the Capital city of Centanium, which is located in the central country of Luacia. As I steered my horse towards the huge tower that served as President Xiados's private office and living quarters, I suddenly found myself on a huge stage. Crouds cheered as I came. I dismantled and then suddenly, someone grabbed my hand and raised it. I looked to the left and there was President Xiados, raising my hand. He said to the crowds, "Today I present to you the Fate's Hero!!!!" As the crowds cheered, he led me to the huge tower. Once inside, he led me past a magnificent fountain made of gold and reached the elevator. He pressed a button and the door slid open. We walked in and then he pressed another button labelled 'President's Office' and we ascended. We had reached the top and we entered his office. I finally willed my courage and asked him, "Sir, my best friend has been taken by a stranger and -" "Describe him." "He had wore a long black cloak and his face was hooded. He had the sign of the Elder on it." "Indeed I know who it was." "You do! Who -" "He is Diabolos, the leader of the Shadows." I swallowed, for I knew who Diabolos was. For a half a century, he'd been the talk of everyone. The Shadow in the East. The Menace. He'd already conquered almost half of the countries in the Republic of Centanium already. He then turned to me and said, "You must train first before you go to face him. We musn't let you die at his hands. Fate's hero is only chosen once in a thousand years." I was about to say no when he continued, "You have to train, willing or not." In my peripheral vision, I saw the one of his bodyguards tense. I looked back at him and said, "Fine." A few minutes later They took me to a room on the basement level that was ﻿completely white. There was literally nothing, just white paint on walls. Not anything until a man opened a door in the wall and said, "My name is Xanthos and I'll be your mentor." I nodded curtly and he said in a straightforward tone, "We'lll start immediately. I want to test your abilities so we'll fight...NOW!" He drew a sword and was bringing it down at me from above when I summoned Hero's Blade and blocked the blow. I then did a roundhouse kick and sent him flying backwards. He smashed into the wall with such force his sword went flying. I then slashed his sword arm, put a foot on his chest and pointed my destinysword at his throat. He hovered the palm of his left hand over the wound and it disappeared. I stepped back, startled. He said in an impressed voice, "Very good. I see it is hard to catch you by surprise. Your swordsmanship is fine but do you know anything about controlling the elements?" "What do you mea-" "What you would call 'magic.'" I shook my head and he said, "Then I will teach you. But for now, you are dismissed." He led me out of the room and we took an elevator up to the lobby. He gave me a key card and told me that room 75A was already prepared for my accomadation. After he had left, I stepped into the eleveator and pressed the number 75. Once I arrived at the floor, I swiped the key card in a slot and the door automatically clicked open. I looked in and saw that there was a queen sized bed, a huge window with a view of the city, a bathroom that was equipped with a shower, bathtub and automatic soap dispenser and a nice big flat-screen tv. After I had unpacked, I went up to the roof. The chilly night air felt cool as I stood, watching the stars. I stared at the stars in sadness as I knew that my search for Akira was now being stalled by the President. I looked down, sighed and then continued to stare at the beautiful stars. Akira's POV The pale moonlight faintly lit up my dark stone cell and I grasped the window's bars and stared up at the beautiful moon and the surrounding stars, thinking of Anzai. Category:Moodle Category:Decline of Light Series Category:Fantasy Category:T Rated Story Category:Magic Category:Stories